


Огни в тумане

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP, Timeline: between episode 19 and Benizacura Arc, кастрюля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: Только молчи.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2017 для команды GT [TakaHijiGin]

Иногда Такасуги задумывался о том, как же всё началось. Гинтоки разыскал Зуру и так и спросил в лоб «Где он»? Гинтоки разыскал Зуру и выразительно промолчал? Зура сам разыскал Гинтоки, руководствуясь кодексом друга? Или никто никого не разыскивал, а Гинтоки просто вышел на него, руководствуясь... сложно было сказать чем.  
Там, на площади, Такасуги чувствовал его, даже когда не видел, как будто кружил в тумане вокруг знакомого места, и кончики пальцев зудели от ощущения «он рядом». «Он там». А Гинтоки, кажется, не чувствовал совсем ничего – но за меч по-прежнему схватился молниеносно.

Такасуги косится на него, лежащего рядом. В иссушающей после-оргазменной полудрёме знакомое до последней черты, навечно запечатлённое в пустой глазнице лицо кажется выцветшим и почти изнурённым. Такасуги с тихим шорохом откатывается, подхватывая кисет и трубку. Чувствует, как Гинтоки смотрит из-под полуопущенных век. 

На третий день после фестиваля Гинтоки поймал его в переулке у временной базы, выйдя из темноты белой тенью – неожиданной и ожидаемой до фантомной боли под веком. Такасуги не был ни уверен, ни удивлён ему: кивнул в знак приветствия и, повернувшись спиной, прошёл в дом. Тот уже опустел – его люди, те немногие, кто был задействован, успели вернуться в Киото. А сам он, подчиняясь невнятному предчувствию, остался.

Гинтоки, вздохнув, переворачивается на живот, прячет лицо в сгибе локтя. Такасуги окидывает взглядом его спину, яркие полосы на плечах и рёбрах, заметные даже в свете единственной лампы, бёдра. Гинтоки и не подумал прикрыться. Впрочем, это и ни к чему.  
Что могло скрыть тело – что нового и что неизведанного; не то, что мысли. Они не обсуждают произошедшее – ни в давнем, ни в недавнем прошлом – они не обсуждают то, что могло произойти, что должно было, что происходило. Гинтоки всего пару раз произнёс его имя – личным полузабытым выдохом, от которого сводило челюсть и становилось разом жарко и холодно – да порой хмуро бросал «До встречи». Такасуги же его имя повторяет часто, запуская то словно бумажный кораблик по глади воды, но прекрасно осознаёт – это совсем ничего не значит.

В тот раз – самый первый – Гинтоки ударил, едва они зашли в комнату, предсказуемо до смешного. Такасуги перехватил его левую руку, замотанную бинтами.  
– Глубоко? – поинтересовался не скрывая насмешливого, болезненного интереса. Гинтоки посмотрел на него – будто ветер разворошил кучку праха на пепелище – и прижал всем телом к стене. Целовал он так, словно в этом не участвовал, затащенный внутрь против своей воли, и потому Такасуги отвечал как хотел – давя всей виной, всей яростной стылой усталостью, врываясь в равнодушие гневом и рыком. А потом Гинтоки наконец перестал валять дурака. 

– Вернись, – глухо говорит Гинтоки.  
Такасуги вытряхивает остатки табака в воду и перекатывается обратно, накрывая его собой и безо всякой жалости впиваясь зубами в загривок. Гинтоки прогибается, задерживая дыхание. 

Когда-то – в самом начале – Такасуги в деталях представлял себе их новую встречу. В конце неё один из них зажимал смертельную рану и белыми от потери крови губами обещал передать привет Шоё.  
В реальности не оказалось ни ран, ни призраков, ни приветов; чуть больше повезло только крови. От того, как они гладили, целовали, сминали друг друга горела кожа и трещали кости. Во рту было солоно, под веки забивалась жгучая темнота, полная вспышек огней; рвалась одежда. Они катались по полу, словно обезумевшие звери, и это мало было похоже что на драку, что на соитие – скорее на сошедшуюся необходимость, грубую, острую животную жажду. Они не избивали друг друга, но изводили, оставляя цепочками синяки и засосы, они не трахались – потому что в этом было бы слишком много осмысленности.  
Финал был внезапен: они вывалились с энгавы в короткую садовую траву, сокрытую прохладным молочным туманом, и ночной воздух безжалостно расколотил их на части. Кончили одновременно – всё так же соприкасаясь пахом, губами, кожей, ловя каждый вздох, каждый толчок, каждый подавленный стон.  
После стало легче. Гинтоки сполз с него, стянул через голову потрёпанную рубашку, сел, упираясь локтями в колени. Вид у него был невесёлый. Такасуги стёр кровь с разбитой губы, тоже сел. Ворот съехал с плеча, и Такасуги не стал его поправлять. Он встал, позволяя кимоно остаться на траве, и как был, обнажённым, шагнул в дом, не зовя Гинтоки за собой. 

Такасуги входит медленно, всем телом чувствуя долгий прерывистой выдох и мягкую качку. Где-то вдалеке горят огни Эдо и тысячи запущенных в ночь бумажных фонарей. Гинтоки двигается под ним с ленивой оттяжкой, крепко сжимая в себе, а Такасуги касается губами его плеч и затылка. От волос тянется запах сладостей и дыма его табака, и это не оставляет ни шанса. Забыть, кто он, что между ними, кто между ними: трупы и реки крови, выжженные поля, прикрытые спины, давние ночи, взмах меча и едва слышный свист. Такасуги зажмуривается, стиснув пальцы на чужих рёбрах. 

Гинтоки последовал за ним, хоть и не сразу – Такасуги почти успел задремать поверх нерасстеленного футона. Молча сел рядом, стянув брюки и бросив у изголовья. Такасуги положил ладонь ему на живот, поцеловал поясницу, провёл языком вдоль позвонков. Гинтоки терпел сколько мог, а потом отпихнул его с безмолвным «не надо этого», высказанным дрожью по коже, пальцами, стиснувшими бедро. Такасуги и сам не хотел вовлекаться обратно, повторять всё как было, перечёркивая причины, по которым они столько лет держались друг от друга подальше. Просто не смог удержаться.  
Он дёрнул Гинтоки на себя, откинулся на спину, утягивая – словно в водоворот. Тот зашипел, уперевшись в футон раненой рукой, потом подхватил под коленями.  
– Долго ты ещё будешь тянуть? – спросил тогда Такасуги. Шершавая поверхность бинта прошлась по полутвёрдому члену, огладила рёбра, и между ними словно взорвалось солнце.  
– Гинтоки, – позвал он одними губами, и от этого было так невыносимо, так сумасшедше больно.  
– Молчи, – сказал Гинтоки, склоняясь ближе и проталкиваясь внутрь жёстко и коротко. – Только молчи.  
У их поцелуя был вкус крови, мертвенный и упоительно сладкий.

Такасуги просыпается и смотрит на Гинтоки в ночи. Неровный свет скользит по его лицу, размывая контуры, стирая временные границы. Гинтоки, не открывая глаз, кривит угол рта.  
– Что, снова слышишь крики товарищей? – устало спрашивает он.  
Такасуги проводит пальцами по его пересохшим губам, нежно надавливает на нижнюю.  
– Нет, Гинтоки, – говорит он тихо и мягко, почти сочувственно. – Я слышу твоё имя и ещё одно слово, – он склоняется ближе и переходит на шёпот, неразличимый, но осязаемый. – «Пожалуйста».  
Гинтоки резко открывает глаза и молча таращится в темноту – долго, так долго, и в этой тишине слышно только стук его сердца – а затем утекает из рук – не делая ничего, даже не шевелясь. Чувство потери – неотвратимое – выламывает изнутри рёбра, выжигает узоры за преградой запавшего века. Такасуги почти не дышит.  
– Увидимся, – бросает Гинтоки, поднимаясь на ноги одним быстрым движением. Его тон беззастенчиво добавляет «в аду», и Такасуги нечего возразить.  
В шуме волн ему слышится рёв столбов пламени, вой демонов, стоны грешников. Гинтоки в этом грохоте покидает его бесшумно, но Такасуги чувствует каждый шаг, разделяющий их, каждый метр. Культя – безобразный обрубок того, что могло быть – изнывает фантомной болью.  
– Иди, Гинтоки, – говорит Такасуги, поворачиваясь спиной к двери. – Ты всё равно не должен этого знать. Никогда.  
На руках у Такасуги – неподтверждённые данные, слухи, навязчивым шёпотом гуляющие по верхам, загадочное имя «Уцуро», что встречается всё чаще и чаще; перед глазами – Ёрозуя Гин-чана, глаза Гинтоки, так знакомо загорающиеся при виде его малолеток.  
– Моя очередь, – смеётся он; этот смех, нездоровый и едкий, который когда-то так долго пришлось репетировать, выходит теперь сам собой. Лодка мягко покачивается на волнах, притупляя боль; но во снах его преследует не собственный голос, вторящий «Гинтоки», не крики падших товарищей, а звон десятков и сотен мечей, поутру обретающих имя.  
Мурата Тэцуя.  
Кузнец.


End file.
